el Kyubi
by Bakura Yakushi
Summary: que dijo el examen medico? acaso los dos rubios se van a morir! y si no se mueren, que les dira Tsunade!Naruto todavia esta en problemas! T.T capitulo 3 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Wooohooo…! Mi primer fic de Naruto! Y yo que pensé que publicaría primero un KakashixKabuto! xD

Andy: ya vez, agradece que te tenga paciencia…

Arigatou, Andy-sama! T0T….!

Andy: si lo que sea, porque no sigues con tu fic eh?

A eso voy, bien, la pareja de este fic es sorpresa, sorpresa! xD

Andy: el tarado este no es dueño de Naruto, ni siquiera es dueño de sus actos, como va a ser dueño de una serie tan exitosa?

Advertencia: este fic es yaio, si no te gusta, ya estas sobre aviso, no me hago cargo de nada después…y si no te agrada el yaoi, porque entraste aquí? O.oU

Andy: y por fin, al fic.

Fiiiiiic………!!

El Kyubi.

Cap. 1 El pasado del Kyubi.

Naruto no podía dormir en paz, desde hacia muchos días atrás, había sentido un desorden inquietante en su chakra, este se estaba volviendo mas incontrolable, por media cosa estaba a punto de utilizarlo al máximo…que estaba pasando..?

Naruto: porque yo, tebayo?!

¿?: y todavía te preguntas eso, tarado?

La voz lo hizo dar un brinco enorme, el conocía esa voz.

Naruto: así que tu eres el responsable de todo esto?! Maldito demonio zorro!!!!

Kyubi: oye! Que yo no pedí ser encerrado dentro de un idiota como tu que ni se da cuenta de lo que pasa en su interior!

Naruto: que demonios quieres?!

Se escucho un suspiro cansado, el rubio se quedo entre impaciente y extrañado, esperando escuchar la explicación.

Kyubi: no me queda de otra, tendré que explicarte desde el principio….

Flash back.

Kyubi POV…

Antes de ser el demonio zorro de nueve colas al que todos temían, yo era un simple demonio del bosque, un zorro de fuego cualquiera….en una ocasión…unos cazadores me encontraron y me persiguieron para darme muerte, como era de esperarse, me defendí con mi fuego, pero, no fue suficiente…

Cazados 1: maldito animalejo, ahora veras!!!

Los cazadores lograron acorralarme y empezaron a darme de palos para matarme…pensé que era mi fin…..hasta que ella apareció…

¿?: Pero que rayos hacen?! Déjenlo!!!!

Cazador 1: eh?! Que quieres mujer?!

Cazador 2: pero si es una kunoichi!

En efecto, la chica que había hablado era una kunoichi de konoha….su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una cola alta, sus ojos eran negros y fieros, tan brillantes como una noche llena de estrellas…era tan bella….

INTERRUPCION DE NARUTO

Naruto: ahhhhh!!! Te gusta una chica, quien lo diría del señor malvado demonio zorro de nueve colas!! xD

Kyubi: CALLATE!!! Y DEJAME TERMNAR DE CONTARTE!!! ¬///¬

Naruto: no era para que te enojaras, tebayo ¬0¬

REGRESANDO A LO QUE ESTABAMOS

Como te decía, los cazadores no querían entregarme a las buenas, así que ella les metió una buena paliza, luego de eso se acerco a mí con cautela y me cargo en brazos.

¿?: Pobre criatura……que gente tan cruel, golpearte así….no te preocupes, te pondrás bien…

Yo no pude hacer nada, gracias al dolor me desmaye….cuando desperté, me encontré con la mirada de ella…me había llevado a su casa y me había curado…

¿?: Vaya, veo que estas mejor…..vamos, come algo si?...

¿? 2: mitsuko-chan, Iori-chan vino a verte…!

Mitsuko: ese tonto? Que rayos busca aquí?!

¿? 2: Porque no vas y le preguntas eh?

La joven me sobo la cabeza antes de salir, Mitsuko….al fin sabia su nombre….

Días después ya estaba mucho mejor, ella era una excelente enfermera, y yo no podía estar mas feliz, la acompañaba a cualquier parte que iba, me escondía cuando alguien se acercaba y ella me sonreía mucho a mi.

Había alguien que no me agradaba para nada y era ese tal Iori….siempre estaba molestando a Mitsuki, tratando de hacerla perder la concentración cuando estudiaba, le ponía apodos y la retaba a cada rato, era fastidioso.

Pero un día me di cuenta de que le pasaba….a el le gustaba Mitsuki-chan, mi ángel salvador….y a ella…

A ella también le empezaba a gustar…

Hacia un tiempo me había enterado de que un demonio de bajo nivel podía volverse humano si utilizaba un sello secreto, pero ese sello liberaba un gran poder, que el demonio tenia que controlar, si no perdería la conciencia de sus actos.

Sin pensarlo fui en busca de ese pergamino, no dejaría que ese tipo se quedara con Mitsuki….y lo encontré….

Lo malo fue que al regresar….encontré a Mitsuki casada con este tipo….ahora era una gran dama, con un hijo que se parecía mucho a ella…..y estaba esperando un segundo hijo, era feliz con ese hombre…

Eso rompió mi corazón en pedazos, lo que provoco que el sello se apoderara de mi, convirtiéndome en el zorro demonio de nueve colas…..lo demás, es historia vieja…

Fin del POV y del Flash Back

Naruto: y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Kyubi: pues mucho……sabes? Ella murió…al igual que su esposo…..pero el bebe…ya crecio y es una hermosa criatura, su vivo reflejo….

El rubio parpadeo un par de veces, todavía no sabía de quien hablaba el zorro, y tampoco entendía lo de su chackra….

Naruto: podrías dejarte de idioteces y decirme todo claro?! Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo de una vez! Tebayo!!

Kyubi. que tu lo pediste…..

Naruto: eh?!

Naruto sintió como su chakra se volvía a salir de control, de repente, una nube de vapor lo obligo a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo palpitaba, era tan raro que ni siquiera sabia decir como se sentía…pero si podía decir algo…era como una gran sensación de perdida….

Al disiparse el humo, Naruto abrió los ojos y si no se murió en el momento, era porque definitivamente era algo increíble…

Naruto: NANDE BA TEBAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………!!!!?????

TBC….

Tun tun tun tuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn!!! xD premio para quien adivine que paso!!!!

Andy: y quien demonios va a entender que rayos paso ahí? No pusiste muchas pistas sabes?

Pero a lo mejor hay gente que si le acierta, usen su imaginación!

Andy solo se le queda viendo a su amigo, para luego golpearlo en la cabeza y arrastrándolo fuera

Andy: no tengo tiempo de discutir, tu tienes muchos fic que actualizar y agradece que te dejo publicar fic nuevos, andando….por cierto, dejen review si?, nos vemos…

Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo…

Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.


	2. cap 2 de persecuciones y revisiones medi

**Y aquí estamos con el segundo capitulo!**

**Andy: increíblemente tuvo review el cap pasado o.OU**

**Así que muchísimas gracias a la gente que me envió sus comentarios!**

**Andy: los review se contestaran abajo, para ir a lo importante…**

**Nya! En este cap se muestra una leve sorpresa y un personaje con historia extra, así que no se asusten al verlo ahí sin razón aparente!**

**Andy: hay una buena razón para que este ahí, la cual se explicara a través del fic y esa historia esta ligada a la principal…**

**Por eso, tranquis y no me apedreen antes de tiempo!!**

**Andy: y la sorpresa pues…..**

**Nadie le atino!!! T0T**

**Andy: Pero estuvieron cerca, eso si….**

**Bueno, con eso aclarado, pasaremos a lo importante…!!**

**Andy: el fic…**

**E FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCC………..!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAMER:**

**Naruto no es mío…si lo fuera…..aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!TEME MUNDO, TEME!!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAA……….!!! Ajem….si, eso v.v**

**Advertencia: este fic es yaio, si no te gusta, ya estas sobre aviso, no me hago cargo de nada después…y si no te agrada el yaoi, porque entraste aquí? O.oU**

**Andy: sin mas que agregar, pasamos al capitulo dos…**

**Al ficcccccccccccccc…………..!!!**

**El Kyubi.**

**Cap. 2 de persecuciones y revisiones medicas….**

Las palabras sirven para expresar emociones, cosas, suceso y demás…

Naruto siempre fue acusado de hablador….

Pero en ese momento el estaba como pocas veces había estado en su vida…

Sin palabras….

Ni siquiera tenia idea de que pensar acerca de lo sucedido….o es que estaba soñando?

Se pellizco…..no, estaba despierto….

ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICABA ESO….???!!!

Frente a sus ojitos azules se encontraba un muchacho…y vaya muchacho….

Tenia el cabello largo y rubio mas abajo de las caderas, pero en las puntas era rojizas, sus ojos eran de un azul cobalto brillante, tez clara que le daba un toque de delicadeza a su rostro bonito, según su físico se podía decir que tenia como 15 años, igual que naruto.

Kyubi: anda….y yo que pensé que tendría cola y orejas y demás….

Naruto: tu….tu…

Kyubi: ¬¬U si, yo, yo, yo soy el Kyubi……pero que lento eres…

Naruto: Y COMO $&#" QUIERES QUE REAACCIONE EH?! SI DE UN SEGUNDO AL OTRO HAY UN CHICO EN MI CUARTO QUE DICE SER EL DEMONIO ZORRO DE NUEVE COLAS QUE CAUSO TANTOS PROBLEMAS…!

Kyubi: y desastres….

Naruto: gracias n.n…Y DESASTRES HACE QUINCE AÑOS….!!!!!

Kyubi: te lo dije, el sello me dio el poder para hacer esto…

Naruto: pero porque hasta ahora, porque no antes?!

Kyubi: por dos simples razones, la primera, tu molestabas demasiado todo el tiempo, así que no quería..y la segunda es que…..bueno…

Naruto pudo ver como el joven enrojecía un poco mientras se ponía nervioso..

Naruto: aja?...

Kyubi: no me interesaba el mundo si Mitsuko no estaba….pero hace poco lo reconocí….

Naruto: a quien?

Kyubi: ¬¬ leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeento….a parte de olvidadizo….pues al bebe de Mitsuko! Solo que ya no es un bebe, es un hermoso shinobi!

Cuando dijo eso, el Kyubi tenia los ojos llenos de chispas y su rostro rojo, Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos…no fuera a ser contagioso….

Naruto: felicidades tebayo….pero…dijiste….shinobi…? o sea que es…..un chico?

Kyubi: debo hallarlo lo mas pronto posible!

El chico de cabello largo se encamino a la ventana, pero fue detenido por su….emmm compañero?

Naruto: que tal si primero te viste, tebayo? ¬¬U

Kyubi: oh…buena idea…!

Dicho eso, entro rápidamente al cuarto de Naruto, empezando a revisar en la ropa del rubio, quien lo dejo hacerlo, total, que ganaba con que el chico anduviera desnudo de un lado a otro? En cierta parte era "responsable" de el…..solo en cierta parte…

Al final, Naruto termino ayudándole a vestir, ya que el zorro no era muy diestro….bueno, no todos los días pasabas de estar encerrado en la panza de alguien para ser un adolescente completo.

Naruto: listo tebayo! ahora ya estas listo para lo que sea!

Se había puesto unos pantalones blancos parecidos a los de kakashi, pero eligió una camiseta negra sin mangas para hacer el conjunto además de unos guantes de medio dedo negros también, todo tallándole a la perfección, si físicamente; exceptuando la cara, era igual que Naruto.

Kyubi: hey, esto me gusta, es muy suave y ……

Naruto: eh?...que pasa tebayo?...

Naruto pudo ver como el Kyubi se quedaba quieto por un momento, olfateando el aire, para saltar por la ventana con gran rapidez.

Naruto: pero que?...ESPERAME TEBAYO….!!!

Suspirando en derrota, Naruto siguió al zorro, preguntándose que rayos tenía en la cabeza, brincando de tejado e tejado, pudo ver que el demonio tenia muy buena condición física, casi mejor que la suya pues le estaba costando su trabajo el seguirlo.

Naruto: que ocurre??!!

Kyubi: es el, puedo detectar su aroma….!!

Naruto: eres un obsesionado de lo peor….!

Kyubi: se podría decir que si…..pero no necesito espectadores…! KAGE BUNSHI NO JUTSU…!!!

Naruto: QUEEEEEEEEE………..????!!!

Donde había solo un chico de repente habían siete, los cuales salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

Naruto: pero que te propones!!?? BIEN, SI QUIERES JUGAR RUDO ASI SERA, KAGE BUNSHI NO YUTSU…!!!!

Naruto convoco seis copias para seguirlo, así empezó una persecución por Konoha, en la cual copias perseguían copias, buscando al real.

Kabuto: no…hoy tengo mucho trabajo…..

Kakashi: pero una noche libre no te caería mal, verdad Yue-chan?

Yue: sip, Kakashi-sensei tiene razón…! n.n

Kabuto: Kakashi-san, te suplico que dejes de usar a Yue para hacerme cambiar de opinión, además…..eh?.

Una niña de unos 12 años miraba extrañada al medico nin al igual que Kakashi, el estaba viendo al ventana, para de repente, apartar a la niña junto con el ninja copia.

Kabuto: ABUNAIII….!!!!!

Justo en ese momento, una sombra atravesó la ventana, se vio a un chico de cabello largo dirigirse a Kabuto, quien se preparo para pelea.

Yue: Kabuto-san….!!

Kabuto: quédate atrás Yue…!!!!

Pero el chico brinco sobre Kabuto para llegar a unos expedientes que tenia en su escritorio, olfateando con rapidez; tomo unos papeles y sus ojos brillaron al olerlos.

El estudiante de medicina dio un quejido de dolor, lo que alarmo a Yue y a Kakashi.

Kakashi: Kabuto, estas bien?!

Kabuto: ah! Deja eso! Son los análisis que hice hoy…!!!!!!

Kakashi: podrías dejar de preocuparte por tu trabajo solo una vez? ¬¬U

Tomando esos papeles, el chico volvió a salir rápidamente, dejando pasmado a Kakashi por su velocidad, pero casi al segundo de que el chico salio, Kabuto iba tras el.

Kabuto: YUE, QUEDATE AHÍ…!!! DAME ESOS PAPELES…!!!!!!!

Yue: Kabuto-san…!!!

La niña volteo a ver al hombre a su lado con sus manos unidas.

Yue: Kakashi-sensei..! por favor…!

Kakashi: claro, déjamelo a mi…..

Dicho eso, el hombre salio tras Kabuto, dejándola sola en el consultorio.

Naruto: te tengo…!!!no, una copia…!!!kuso….!!!

El rubio ya había eliminado a unas cuatro copias, y estaba seguro que sus clones habían acabado con las restantes, pero donde estaba el real?!

En eso, vio pasar justo frente a el al chico rubio de cabello largo.

Kyubi: ya me alcanzaste?! Eres lento Naruto….!!!

Naruto: que dijiste…??!!! O0ó

Kabuto: REGRESA AQUÍ, TRABAJE TODA LA TARDE EN ESOS ANALISIS…!!!!!

Naruto: Kabuto-san? O.oU

Kakashi: Kabuto, que rayos estas pensando…??!!

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei? O.OU

En efecto, el chico rubio vio pasar a esas personas siguiendo cada uno a la otra….y se asusto….mucho, lo que lo hizo salir corriendo para alcanzarlos.

Naruto: no se que es peor, si lo alcanza Kabuto-san, lo va a diviseccionar, y si lo alcanza Kakashi-sensei, lo va a matar a el y luego a mi…!!! T.T porque todo yo, Tebayo?!

El kyubi volteo a ver y se le erizo todo el cabello al ver al medico ninja tras el, con cara de muy pocos amigos y sus manos brillando, lo que bien sabia que era símbolo de sus bisturís de chackra activados y listos para trabajar.

Kabuto: será mejor que te reces lo que sepas….PORQUE TE VOY A DEJAR COMO SUSHI….!!!! ¬O¬

Kyubi: WAAAAAAA……!!!!!

Como todo buen animalito desorientado, el Kyubi trato de perder a su perseguidor, metiéndose por diferentes sitios, lo cual no resulto.

Si algo obsesionaba a Kabuto, eso era su trabajo…..

Mientras tanto, muy atrás de ambos corredores de cabello largo, Kakashi iba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, esperando que Naruto los alcanzara….por alguna extraña razón; llámenla tal vez casualidad, el pensaba que todo eso tenia que ver con su estudiante…

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei…!!!

Kakashi: yo! Naruto, que pasa? Quien es ese chico?...

Naruto: pues vera….esta es una historia larga….

Kakashi: creo que nos tomara algo de tiempo alcanzarlos, así que tengo tiempo….

Naruto: bien….pero solo quiero que tengas algo bien en claro…

Kakashi: si?.

Naruto: ESTO NO ES MI CULPA….!!!

Kyubi: un callejón sin salida?!

En efecto, el zorro había entrado aun callejón sin salida, se detuvo un momento, con una mano en la cadera, se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su perseguidor.

Kabuto: bien, podemos hacer esto de la forma amable o no tan amable…..podrías darme esos papeles por favor?

A lo que el Kyubi respondió con sonrisa burlona, haciendo que el estudiante de medicina rabiara todavía mas, pero se quedo boquiabierto al ver como el chico escalaba las paredes a uña viva con gran rapidez.

Kabuto: que?!...no te escaparas….!!!

Dicho eso, Kabuto también subió, salvo que el brinco en ziczac apoyándose con las paredes de ambos edificios.

El zorro, que no esperaba que el estudiante hubiese logrado subir, estaba desprevenido, así que no pudo hacer nada cuando el medico ninja se le abalanzo encima.

Kabuto: te tengo!!!

Kyubi: quien tiene a quien?!

Pero Kabuto tampoco se esperaba que el zorro al tener a Kabuto agarrándolo por el cuello, lo sujetara a su vez por los brazos y brincara desde la cornisa del edificio.

Naruto y Kakashi solo pudieron ver como los dos caían.

Kakashi: KABUTO!!

Para su suerte, cayeron sobre un techo muy viejo, lo que los hizo atravesarlo, entre el polvo, solo se vio que Kabuto se alzo victorioso con los papeles en sus manos.

Kabuto: LOS TENGO…!!! n0n

Tsunade: Kabuto……

Kabuto: ñ0ñUUUUUUUUUU………………tsu…Tsunade-sama…….

Kakashi: KABUTO!

Naruto: KABUTO-SAN!

Al segundo entraron por el mismo hoyo Naruto y Kakashi, que solo fueron a encontrase con la cara de muy pocos amigos de la Hokage, quien estaba en medio de una reunión con casi todos los chuinin de la villa…entre ellos Iruka-sensei, quien miraba divertido la escenita.

Tsunade: Kabuto….cuando te deje quedarte en la aldea jamás pensé que terminarías destruyendo mi oficina…..espero que tengas una buena explicación…!

Kabuto: mmm…vera, Tsunade-sama, yo….

Kyubi: DAME ESO…!!

El Kyubi hizo acto de presencia, llamando toda la atención, lo que alarmo a Naruto y Kakashi, ya que sabían que Kabuto diría la verdad para no salir afectado.

Tsunade: y ese quien es…?

Kabuto: y yo que…mmmmm…..!!!!!!!!

Kakashi había actuado a tiempo y le tapo la boca a Kabuto, quien trataba de quitárselo de encima.

Kakashi: el es….el es….el sobrino de Kabuto!!!!

Tsunade: eh?

Naruto: eh?

Kyubi: eh?

Todos: eh?

Naruto sonrió, entendiendo lo que su maestro traía entre manos.

Naruto: si, el se perdió mientras le mostrábamos la aldea, así que lo buscamos por todos lados, tebayo!

Kakashi: el se subió a un edificio alto para poder vernos, pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayo, Kabuto-san quiso ayudarlo pero se cayeron juntos!

Naruto: si, si, eso paso…!!!

Los cuatro hombres frente a Tsunade sudaron frió al ver la expresión de "no les creo nada" de la hokage, pero de repente esa cambio a una angelical sonrisa cuando dijo:

Tsunade: ya veo, entonces esta bien…Kakashi, podrías soltar a Kabuto-kun?

Kakashi: cla-claro, si como no…

Kakashi soltó al joven medico, quien lo miro resentido, pero volteo poniendo la cara mas simpática que pudo a la Hokage.

Tsunade: y bien chico, como te llamas?

Kyubi: yo? Kyu-

Kakashi y Naruto: NO…!!!!

Todos voltearon con sorpresa a los que gritaron, la hokage frunció el seño.

Kabuto: se llama Kyuza, Yakushi Kyuza….es un poco torpe; pero es un buen chico, cóbreme a mi la reparación del techo Tsunade-sama……con su permiso, nos retiramos, Kyuza ha hecho un viaje muy largo y necesita descansar….

Con una reverencia, Kabuto salio de la oficina, arrastrando al Kyubi, que estaba algo perdido con el, Kakashi y Naruto se rieron tontamente antes de hacer una reverencia y retirarse, pero la voz de Tsunade fue muy clara, a pesar de ser en un tono amable.

Tsunade: kakashi; los espero a los cuatro mañana por la mañana en mi oficina. n.n

Kakashi: como usted diga, Hokage-sama…

Tsunade: y una cosa mas…n.n

Kakashi: si?

Tsunade: les voy a cobrar a los tres lo de mi techo….¬¬

Naruto: QUE?!

El ninja copia rápidamente pescó a Naruto de una oreja, mientras respondía.

Kakashi: como usted diga, Hokage-sama

Y dicho eso, los dos salieron corriendo, esperado alcanzar a Kabuto antes de que le hiciera una extirpación de vaso al demonio.

Con tanta prisa iban que pasaron de largo a los antes mencionados…..

Kabuto: hey! A donde van?

Kakashi: eh?...pero….todavía esta vivo?

Kyubi: oye! ¬¬

Naruto: lo sentimos, pero es que Kabuto-san tiene muy mal genio y creímos….

Kabuto: pues creyeron mal! Ahora, podrías explicarme quien es mi nuevo sobrino?!

Naruto: pues veras…..

DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES.

Kabuto:………………………………….

Naruto: y eso es todo n.n….

Kakashi: por eso fue que lo presentamos como tu sobrino n.n

Kyubi: y bien tío, nos vas a ayudar?

Kabuto:………………….Kakashi-san………

Kakashi: si? ñ.ñ

Kabuto: ESO ES TU CULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…………………!!!!!!!!

Kakashi se tapo los oídos ante el grito, viendo como el Kyubi y Naruto salían volando, estampando contra unos árboles, tras eso, se abrazaron asustados viendo la cara siniestra de Kabuto.

El ninja copia estaba triste, siempre era su culpa, siempre.

Acaso su suerte no iba a cambiar?...siempre que intentaba hacer algo para agradar a Kabuto, este terminaba en problemas por su culpa…..

Kabuto: bien, podrías decirme porque rayos entraste en mi consultorio y te robaste los análisis de sangre que hice?

Kyubi: bien….veras….es que cuando estaba con Naruto logre percibir el olor de mi amado, así que Salí tras el, pero mientras corría sentí dos rastros, uno muy leve y otro mas fuerte, siguiendo el mas fuerte llegue a tu consultorio, pero todo esos papeles tenían muchos olores muy fuertes, y no pude distinguir….T.T

Kakashi: eso es normal, el día de hoy se hicieron varios exámenes de sangre para los registros, y como en las páginas había sangre, era obvio que el olor era muy fuerte….

Naruto: eso significa que si hubieses seguido el rastro más leve habría dado en la diana?

Kabuto: pero era mas lógico buscar el rastro mas fuerte, ya que supuestamente seria mas reciente……que lió con ustedes ¬¬

Kakashi: vamos, no te enojes, el no sabia que todo resultaría así….

El medico ninja suspiro, se dio la vuelta y dijo enfrentando al zorro.

Kabuto: deseo hacerte unos exámenes a ti y a Naruto-kun, puede que ahora que estén separados sus habilidades y fuerza hayan desaparecido…

Naruto-Kyubi: QUE?!

El estudiante de medicina hablaba como si disfrutara asustar a los dos adolescentes frente a el…y para ser sinceros, si lo hacia…

Kabuto: es muy probable, ya que Naruto-kun usaba muchas veces de tu chackra para hacer técnicas y para recuperarse, ahora que estas fuera de el podría haber perdido esa habilidad…

Los dos estaban blancos como papeles ante tales palabras, Kabuto se rió de forma malvada, pero luego volteo con un rostro inocente de cansancio y hablo con un todo de voz como de pesar.

Kabuto: pero eso será mañana o tal vez pasado, estoy muy ocupado últimamente….

Naruto: NOOOOOOOO!!!! KABUTO-SAN, POR FAVOR TEBAYO!

Kyubi: POR FAVOR REVISAME A MI PRIMERO!!!!

Kakashi solo sonrió, el ninja medico era de lo peor…

Tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto…

TBC….

**xDDDDDD! Esto es divertido, Kabuto es uno de mis personajes favoritos, es tan, tan…..tan el…!!!**

**Andy: pues antes de que maten a Bakura, Kakashi no estará con Iruka en este fic, era hora de innovar…**

**Si, esa pareja esta algo trillada..!!! sin ofender a los fans claro o.oU kukuku, como creen que les ira a los chicos en el examen medico? ¬u¬**

**Andy: se les agradece los review…**

**Yahoooo!! Tuve cinco review…!!!!!**

**Andy: el mundo se va a acabar….**

**Pasemos a contestarlos!!**

**Mitsuko:**

**SANTOS JUTSUS DE KAKASHI!!!! Esto si es una coincidencia!!**

**Andy: en serio que si….**

**Siento decirte que le atinaste a una cosa, si, el hijo de Mitsuki es Sasuke, pero no T.T Naruto no quedo dentro de….Naruto? xD**

**Andy: tu entiendes si?**

**Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te haya gustado este cap!**

**Nicky-hitomi:**

**Lo hice mas largo esta vez!!**

**Andy: a este le gusta hacerla de emoción, así que no es raro que corte en las partes más emocionantes…**

**No, Naruto no se transformo en Sasuke T.T**

**Andy: pero la pareja principal será…..**

**UN TRIANGULO!**

**ENTRE SASUKE, NARUTO Y EL KYUBI!!**

**Asi que en cierta forma le atinaste! nwn**

**Andy: felicidades…por atinarle a la mitad…..ya vez? Te dije que necesitaban mas pistas!! (pegándole con un zapato)**

**AUCH! T0T Andy-sama, onegai….!!!**

**Andy: nada, a ver….**

**Muchas gracias por el review, espero que me recomiendes con tus amigas T.T**

**June-li**

**Muchas gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic y Si, todo animal mítico por muy malo que sea tiene su corazoncito!!!**

**Andy: perdón si los de konoha invalidan tu teoría después de ver la muerte y matanza que hizo ese animal! ¬¬**

**Bingo, era la mama de Sasuke!**

**Andy: ya vez lo que salio?...extraño…**

**Espero que me disculpes si te hice esperar demasiado, pero espero que valga la pena…!!**

**Andy: y para terminar**

**Muchas gracias por el review…!!**

**Hikaru:**

**Tu review fue muy….**

**Andy: técnico….**

**Que alegría que alguien le dedicara tiempo a mi fic para descifrarlo! TuT**

**Andy: en efecto, era la mama de Sasuke…**

**Así que en eso si acertaste!**

**Andy: perdona al cabeza de chorlito por no meterte en sus contactos antes, pero lo hará al subir este cap.**

**Es que acabo de ingresar a la U y es muy aturdidor -.-U**

**Andy: muchas gracias por entender al taradito, no ha pasado del capitulo 115 y ya se animo a hacer fics…**

**T.T buaaaaa…!!! Arigatou, gracias por entenderme!!!**

**Andy: muchas gracias por pensar que la historia esta buena…**

**Muchísimas gracias por tu review…!!**

**Iria:**

**Pues no se apodero de el xD**

**Andy: pero los demás si van a meterse…o al menos algunos…**

**Es que si mete a todos me haré bolas! 9.9U**

**Andy: y eso que este se hace bolas hasta para vestirse…**

**Lo de la victima insegura es completamente cierto!**

**Andy: pues que yo sepa, Sasuke esta muy ocupado en pensar como matar a su hermano como para imaginarse que un animal mítico convertido en humano ira tras el porque es igual a su mama de la cual el esta enamorado!**

**o.oU….no, no creo que este esperando eso xD**

**Andy: pues quien en su sano juicio lo haría?**

**Como sea, yo también debo ver más Naruto T.T y me alegro que te guste este fic!**

**Andy: ojala te guste este cap…**

**Y muchísimas gracias por el review!!!**

………

**A todos los que han leído hasta acá, muchas gracias!!**

**Andy: ya en el próximo capitulo aparecerá Sasuke…**

**Y veremos como reaccionan, tanto el Uchiha como Naruto!**

**Andy: porque Kabuto esta en konoha? Porque Kakashi esta así? E iruka? Y quien es Yue?**

**Esas preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente cap! Nos vemos!**

**Andy: adiós a todos…**

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


	3. Chapter 3 y tsunade dijo

**Hola a todos!**

**Andy: ohayo….**

**Aquí estamos otra vez, con un nuevo cap., sentimos la tardanza, pero aquí estamos al fin del cabo!**

**Andy: en este cap tenemos en enfrentamiento de los chicos contra la hokage, unas pequeñas explicaciones y el primer encuentro de Sasuke con el Kyubi…**

**Sera un encuentro cortito, pero emotivo xD**

**Andy: ****para que no tengan que leer tanta locura, pasamos ya al fic…**

**EL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCC………..!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAMER:**

**Naruto no es mío, no soy japonés, no puedo dibujar, me cuesta cranearme una historia, me dan miedo las multitudes, y las personas violentas, no soy bueno trabajando bajo presión…..(se ve al escritor en un rincón oscuro con llamitas moradas a su alrededor)**

**Andy: en resumen, Naruto y todos sus personajes no le pertenecen, exceptuando a Yue-chan y al Kyubi…**

**Advertencia: este fic es yaio, si no te gusta, ya estas sobre aviso, no me hago cargo de nada después…y si no te agrada el yaoi, porque entraste aquí? O.oU**

**Andy: dicho el protocolo, pasamos al capitulo tres****…**

**El Kyubi.**

**Cap. 3 el esperado encuentro, pesadillas y permisos…**

Los dos rubios miraban impacientes como Kabuto revisaba sus tubos de ensayo pues no sabían cuales podrían ser los resultados.

El medico ninja por fin se levanto de su escritorio y miro a los presentes.

Kabuto: bueno Naruto-kun, tu y el Kyubi están bien al parecer, sus resultados dicen que todo es normal, al parecer no tienen una separación completa…

Naruto: eso quiere decir que el Kyubi regresara al interior de mi cuerpo, tebayo?!

Kyubi: ni de broma…!!!

El pobre kabuto vio impacientemente como empezaba a formarse una nueva pelea entre los rubios mientras kakashi trataba de calmarlos.

Kabuto: quieren que termine de decirles lo que encontré o que?!

Las palabras no fueron gritadas, mas bien el tono de amenaza tan típico del medico fue el que impuso silencio, kakashi soltó a los rubios y el Kyubi le saco su pie de la boca a naruto, quien a su vez libero al Kyubi de la llave que le hacia….

Los tres: lo siento…

Kabuto: como sea….al parecer los deseos del Kyubi de ser independiente de ti es lo que logro que saliera, pero aun asi el mantiene un lazo de chakra que lo mantiene unido a ti, sin ese lazo lo mas probable es que moriría, después de todo, su poder esta sellado dentro de ti…

El Kyubi se puso pálido y su quijada llego al piso, eso no se lo esperaba..!!! a su lado Naruto se partía de la risa mientras le daba fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

Naruto: Kyubi no baka! Tenga eso por andar de baboso, tebayo…!!! xD

Kyubi: . y todavía te pareció raro que quisiera deshacerme de ti?!

Con un zape para los dos de parte de Kakashi sensei, ambos rubios volvieron a callarse para escuchar a Kabuto, quien ya tenia carita de pocos amigos

Kabuto: sin embargo, los dos están unidos de tal forma que si uno muere, el otro también lo hará…

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de ponerse blanco papel y que su quijada fuera al piso, siendo el Kyubi el que se burlara esta vez.

Kyubi: jujuju…!! Creo que si no encuentro pronto a mi amado me dará tal depre que me voy a suicidar..!! que opinas Naruto?!

Naruto: maldito animalejo degenerado y obsesivo, tebayo…!!

Kabuto se acomodo sus gafas, provocando una cara realmente asustadiza en su rostro.

Kabuto: pero aun tengo mis dudas acerca del flujo de chakra en sus cuerpos y como no podemos decirle esto a nadie mas, creo que tendremos que hacer que su energía fluya a la antigua…de paso eso les enseñara a no meterme a mi en sus líos….

Kakashi: que tienes en mente kabuto-chan?

Kabuto: necesitare examinar el flujo del chakra gastado, el cual deberá ser gastado de forma continua hasta llegar al límite de sus fuerzas asi que….ellos arreglaran juntos las bodegas de medicamentos del hospital…

Naruto: y no hay otro método, tebayo?

Kabuto: si los hay…pero como dije, esto también será un castigo por todos los problemas en los que me han metido…!!!

Ambos chicos se miraron asustados…las bodegas de medicina del hospital de Konoha eran del tamaño de una casa pequeña cada uno…y eran siete…!!!

De repente una gran idea llego a naruto….dicho y hecho decidió probarlo.

Naruto: que tal esto, kabuto-nechan?! Sexy no jutsu…!!!

Kyubi: el mío es mejor! Sexy no jutsu..!!

Naruto utilizo su típico estilo de la rubia de las coletas mientras que el Kyubi salio con el cabello recogido en una cola como el cabello de Ino, con orejitas y cola de zorro.

Naruto: kabuto-neeechaaaan…!!! Es culpa de este tonto, onegai no me castigues, tebayo …!!

Kyubi: kabuto-samaaaaaa, castiga a ese idiota de Naruto, yo soy buena….!!!

Kakashi se puso completamente rojo, pero la expresión de Kabuto no tenia precio, sus lentes brillaban mientras que su cara estaba completamente oscura, se trono los nudillos y les golpeo la cabeza a ambos con fuerza.

Kabuto: y yo que pensaba en ser bueno y no dejarles mas trabajo….pero de castigo ahora también arreglaran todo lo que destruyeron y le darán una nueva mano de pintura al hospital…!!!!

Ambos rubios: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….??!!

Kabuto: como se atreven a intentar esa técnica conmigo?! Par de tarados…!!! Ahora si no se la van a acabar…!! Yo…!

Yue: Kabuto-san?

Los dos chicos dejaron desvanecer el sexy no jutsu cuando la puerta se abrió, una niña de doce años entro con una taza de te en una bandeja.

La niña tenia el cabello celeste largo y liso atado al estilo de Neji, lucia un kimono color azul oscuro que hacia que resaltara su piel pálida y sus ojos de un celeste un poco mas pálido que el de su cabello, era una niña realmente linda.

El joven medico al verla cambio su expresión a una mas tranquila, no quería que la pequeña lo viese con esa cara.

Kabuto: que pasa, Yue-chan?

La pequeña se acerco a Kabuto y en silencio le ofreció el te, este le sonrió y lo tomo.

Kabuto: gracias, pero deberías ir a dormir, mañana seguiremos con tu entrenamiento desde temprano…

La pequeña dio un pequeño jadeo, para luego mirar al suelo mientras sostenía la bandeja contra ella…

Yue: pe..Pero…

Kabuto miro por un momento a la niña y lo capto de inmediato.

Kabuto: entiendo, dentro de un momento nos vamos si? tu espera aquí sentada…

La niña alzo el rostro y sonrió alegre.

Yue: hai!

El albino sentó a la niña en una camilla para voltear a ver al trío de problemáticos.

Kabuto: bien, ustedes dos deberán quedarse conmigo de ahora en adelante, debo vigilar al Kyubi, pues supuestamente es mi sobrino…..

Kakashi: …me parece buena idea..pero por cualquier cosa yo también me quedare con ustedes, solo por si acaso…

La respuesta del joven medico no se hizo de esperar.

Kabuto: un momento! Creo que es completamente innecesario que TU te quedes con nosotros, soy perfectamente capaz de detenerlos…!!!

Kakashi: pero el es el Kyubi, que tal si se descontrola y termina haciéndole daño a Yue-chan!?

Ante tales palabras, Kabuto se congelo por completo, se podía ver perfectamente que trataba de controlar la ira que iba subiendo cual erupción de volcán.

La escena irradiaba una energía tal que Naruto y el Kyubi se sentían demasiado incómodos…

Naruto: Kabuto-niicha…..no deberías tomártelo tan mal, tebayo ….

Kyubi: aja….digo, uno mas uno menos que mas da?

El mencionado volteo a verlos como si de un par de insectos se tratase y sin necesidad de hablar les ordeno quedarse fuera de la discusión…

Kabuto: PUES HAZ LO QUE TE PLAZCA, PERO NO QUIERO QUE ME CAUSEN MAS LIOS A MI O A YUE-CHAN…!

Kakashi: hecho, yo me encargo de que estos dos no hagan mas desastres…!!!

Kabuto no hizo más que masajearse las sienes….sip, ya tenia una hermosa jaqueca….los dos chicos solo miraron al ninja copia por unos segundos antes de decir algo…

Kyubi: creo que eso iba más por ti que por nosotros Hatake…

Naruto: yo también lo creo, tebayo…

Yue: sera como una piyamaza…!

Naruto le sonrió a la niña, Yue-chan era realmente muy dulce a pesar de lo que habían pasado ella y Kabuto.

El grupo tuvo que esperar un momento para que Kabuto arreglara un poco su oficina y luego se retiraron a la casa de Kabuto.

Kabuto y Yue habían llegado a la aldea de Konoha desde hacia ya casi dos años después de ese incidente en la frontera de la aldea del sonido y Tsunade no pudo hacer mas que aceptarlos en la aldea.

De primera vista todos querían que la Hokage mandase a matar a Kabuto, pero después de haber oído la historia tanto de Sasuke como la de Yue, fue imposible.

Por un año y medio Kabuto fue vigilado por Kakashi y un ANBU las 24 horas del día, además de usar unos brazaletes especiales en sus manos y pies que le impedían usar el 100 de su chackra, supuestamente los usaría por lo menos por 5 años, pero Tsunade lo vio completamente innecesario.

Naruto fue el primero en recibirlo, ya que le había costado mucho el pensar que Kabuto fuera mala persona y al descubrir la verdad se puso muy feliz.

De no haber sido por Kabuto, Sasuke no podría haber regresado a Konoha.

La casa de Kabuto no era muy grande, pero tenia suficiente espacio para los tres revoltosos, simplemente pasaron por la casa de Naruto para que ese ultimo recogiera una cuantas cosas que necesitaba.

Kabuto: bien, ustedes tres se pueden quedar a dormir aquí, espero que no ronquen porque si lo hacen no respondo….

La cama de Kabuto estaba en el centro de la habitación, cerca a la suya estaba la de Yue, a la par de su cama estaba el futon de Naruto, a su lado, amarrado con una soga y un sello estaría el Kyubi y a un lado de la puerta se quedaría Kakashi.

El ninja copia sin embargo, no estaba muy contento…

Kakashi: ahhh que desilusión, y yo que quería dormir cerca de Kabuto-chan….

El antes mencionado se puso rojo manzana y le lanzo una almohada.

Kabuto: callate, tu debes quedarte ahí por si el Kyubi intenta escapar por la puerta…!

Kakashi: ya lo se, pero aun asi es una pena….

Yue: kakashi-sensei es muy gracioso…

Kabuto: pues a mi no me hace chiste ¬¬U

El Kyubi estaba tumbado en su futon boca abajo, moviendo sus pies de un lado al otro mientras que su cara reposaba en sus manos.

Kyubi: awww…yo creo que hacen bonita pareja….es mas, si encuentro a mi amado creo que deberíamos tener una cita doble…!!

Mientras Naruto empezó a contar con sus dedos para llegar al resultado final….

Naruto: eh?...kakashi-sensei….y Kabuto-niicha…..? AH, A POCO ESTAN SALIENDO..!!! PORQUE NO ME LO DIJERON, TEBAYO?!

Una segunda almohada cayó en la cara de Naruto mientras que la cara de Kabuto seguia enrojeciendo.

Kabuto: YO NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON NADIE!

Kyubi: pues si es asi, no deberías de alterarte tanto no crees? ¬w¬

Kabuto: te voy a…!!!

La pequeña Yue alzo su mano desde su cama para declarar con alegría:

Yue: yo opino igual que niichan, Kakashi-sensei lo quiere mucho…!!!

Ahora Kabuto lucia como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse ante las palabras dichas por la pequeña peliceleste.

Kakashi: ves? Todos opinan igual Kabuto-chan…!

Naruto: Kabuto-niichan, vas a tener que invitarme un ramen por no decirme nada, tebayo….!!!

Kabuto: aaaaahhh…..!!! dejen de torturarme…!!! Ya, a dormir, todos…!! Y una cosa Kyubi….!

El mencionado levanto la cabeza para ver a Kabuto.

Kyubi: eh?

Kabuto: si intentas escapar, será mejor que te vayas al mismísimo infierno porque si te encuentro te juro que me las pagas todas juntas…!!

El rostro de Kabuto completamente negro, sus gafas brillando, el aura negra que salía de el y la voz de enojo lo hacían ver como sacado de una película de terror, el Kyubi solo pudo asentir, mudo del susto.

Ante su respuesta, Kabuto alzo la cara contento y dijo.

Kabuto: bien, es hora de dormir, mañana temprano tenemos que ir con Tsunade-sama…!

Kakashi: estoy seguro que ella no nos creyó absolutamente nada de lo que le dijimos….

Naruto: eh? De veras, tebayo?

Kabuto: por algo es la hokage, debemos decirle la verdad, ella vera que esta cosa no es peligro para nadie excepto para su "amado"

Kyubi: oye!

Por fin todos se fueron a dormir, había sido un día muy largo asi que no fue nada difícil conciliar un tranquilo sueño para todos…o casi todos, pues la pequeña Yue tenía una pesadilla….

Sus gimoteos despertaron a los jóvenes, no por nada eran ninjas…y una criatura mitológica xD

Kabuto: que ocurre Yue-chan?

Naruto: te asusto algo, Yue-chan?

Yue: es que…snif…habían….ser..Serpientes…..y …kabuto…sangre…..

El medico ninja la abrazo mientras la acunaba en sus brazos, sabia que la niña tendría esas pesadillas por mucho tiempo, no había sido nada fácil lo que habían pasado…incluso el tenia pesadillas acerca de su huida…sentían como si de un momento a otro Orochimaru aparecería para matarlos…

Kabuto: ya, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, tranquila….

Naruto: si esa serpiente aparece yo la matare, tu confía en mi, tebayo…!!!

Yue: de…de verdad?

Naruto: sip, te lo prometo, tebayo…!

Kabuto: lo ves? Todos estamos aquí para cuidarte, tu duerme….

Yue: y quien cuidara de ti, kabuto-san?

Kabuto enrojeció ante tales palabras, el podía perfectamente velar por si mismo y por Yue, además, quien le preocupaba era la niña, no el mismo…!

Kabuto: eso no es problema, yo se cuidarme solo!

En eso, Kakashi le paso un brazo por el hombro a Kabuto, dejándolo mejilla contra mejilla mientras le hablaba a la pequeña.

Kakashi: además, de el me encargo yo!

Kabuto: Kakashi-san..! ¬¬U

Kyubi: y yo también, total, tengo una deuda con el!

Todos vieron extrañados al rubio de cabello largo, pero la niña le sonrió esperanzada.

Yue: de verdad?

Kyubi: de verdad!

Yue miro los rostros de los presentes y se sintió realmente feliz, tenia muchas personas que la cuidarían a ella y a Kabuto-san! Era como tener otra vez una familia!

Yue: muchas gracias….a todos….

Kabuto: bien, a dormir…!

Yue: kabuto-san, puedo dormir contigo?

El medico solo la vio por un segundo antes de sonreírle y acariciarle la cabeza.

Kabuto: estas un poco asustada todavía?...esta bien…

En menos de medio segundo, Kabuto tuvo a su lado a un Kakashi con ojito (porque el otro ojo no se le veía, claro) de cachorrito apaleado que agarraba la sabana de su cama.

Kakashi: yo también me asuste, puedo-?

Kabuto: NO! ¬¬

Kakashi: valía la pena intentarlo….

Los dos rubios: ¬¬U…buenas noches a todos….

A la mañana siguiente….después de que pudieron sacar al Kyubi del baño se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage, en el camino el grupito se encontró con Izumo y Kotetsu, los cuales iban de camino a su apartamento después de pasar toda la noche arreglando papeles.

Naruto: hoe! Que hacen tan temprano por aquí, tebayo?

Kotetsu: ahhh, la Hokage nos explota! Estuvimos toda la noche remendando sus informes, quitando errores de ortografía y manchas de comida, baba o sake de ellos…!

Kabuto: mis condolencias…

Izumo: gracias Kabuto-kun, pero igual, creo que ya nos estamos acostumbrando…

Kakashi: oigan, como de que humor esta la Hokage-sama esta mañana?

Los dos ninjas palidecieron ante la pregunta, lo que le dijo a ellos que no era buena señal…

Kotetsu: pues la verdad…esta de malas pulgas, parece que ayer alguien le rompió su techo y Shizune-san no la dejo bebe ni un poquito, asi que se desvelo trabajando toda la noche…!

Izumo: ustedes se dirigen a verla?

Naruto: asi es, tebayo…

Izumo y Kotetsu: buena suerte T.T

Sin posibilidades de escape, los cuatro se encaminaron a la oficina de la Hokage, tocaron con suavidad para no molestarla más.

Tsunade: QUIEN DEMONIOS ES AHORA?!

…aunque tal vez era ya demasiado tarde….

Kakashi: con permiso, Hokage-sama…ñ//U

Tsunade: ah, son ustedes, pasen, realmente quería verlos…

El tono y la cara de la rubia no decía nada bueno, despidiéndose mentalmente de todos, los chicos entraron y se pararon frente a la mujer.

Tsunade: bien, ahora podrían decirme quien es este chamaco? Porque para ser tu sobrino primero tendrías que tener hermanos o no, Kabuto?

Kabuto: asi es Hokage-sama…

Tsunade: y bien, empiecen a explicar…

Durante la siguiente media hora, los tres ninjas empezaron a decir absolutamente todo lo que sabían, era obvio que si decían alguna mentira esa mujer los mandaría de paseo a la luna de un puñetazo…

Al terminar de explicar, los cuatro se quedaron esperando lo peor pues la mujer los veía como si estuviera a punto de asesinarlos…

Naruto: entonces...Tsunade-obachan…..será que se puede quedar, tebayo?

Tsunade:………….

Kabuto: yo estaré informándole de cualquier irregularidad, me haré cargo de ellos…!

Kakashi: y yo también, se lo suplicamos, Hokage-sama!

Kyubi: por favor, es por amor!! TnT

Tsunade: pues…..

Toc, toc, toc….!

Sasuke: Tsunade-sama, ya termine la misión que me encargo, aquí esta el informe….

El pelinegro había entrado sin más, deseaba terminar con el papeleo rápidamente y luego ir a descansar, la misión había sido muy complicada pero termino bien…entonces noto que la rubia no estaba sola en la oficina…

Sasuke: lo siento, no sabia que tenia visitas…

Tsunade: esta bien Sasuke, dame el informe..

Sasuke: aquí estaAAAAAAHHH…!!!

En lo que el moreno llego con el informe frente a la Hokage, el Kyubi le brinco encima de forma sorpresiva, tirándolo al suelo en un abrazo.

Kyubi: MI AMOR…………….!! TE ENCONTRE…..!!!

Kabuto: era…Sasuke-kun?

Kakashi: vaya, de que forma tan misteriosa trabaja el amor….

Naruto: QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO, DEMONIO DEL MAL, TEBAYO…!!!!!!

Sasuke: QUIEN ES ESTE IMBECIL…!!!QUITENMELO DE ENCIMA ANTES QUE LO MATE…!!

La hokage sonrió ante la escena, mientras kakashi levantaba a Sasuke, Naruto jalaba al Kyubi hasta del cabello, quien se aferra a Sasuke como si su vida dependiera de ello, Kabuto trataba de calmar a todos, pues la verdad no le apetecía meter mano en ese revoltijo….

Tsunade: bien, ya tome mi decisión…!

Todos se congelaron en su lugar mientras veían a la Hokage.

Tsunade: yo, la Hokage de Konoha, apruebo la estadía de Yakushi Kyuza bajo la tutela de Yakushi Kabuto y Hatake Kakashi…! Bienvenido Kyuza n.n

Todos: QUEEEEEE……??!!!

Tbc…

**Jujuju……ahora con el Kyubi como nuevo aldeano de Konoha traerá muchos líos para todos los ninjas que tanto amamos y fastidiamos…!**

**Andy: perdón por la tardanza, pero aparte de la Uni, el tarado se metió a unas clases extra de diseño, asi que le queda poco tiempo…**

**Igual muchas gracias a la gente bonita que me dejo review!**

**Andy: muchas gracias a todos…**

**Desearía poder contestar mejor los review, pero estamos subiendo este cap en medio de una clase y si nos tardamos mas nos van a cachar xD**

**Andy: me siento como una ninja de verdad xD**

**Sentimos que Sasuke-kun solo saliera al final, pero igual cumplimos con nuestra promesa…!**

**Andy: como ultimo punto, dos preguntas…**

**Desean que pongamos un cap completo explicando como es que kabuto y sasuke están en Konoha o prefieren que se vaya desarrollando a base de flash back?**

**Y la otra es:**

**Con quien dejamos a Iruka-sensei? TnT se aceptan sugerencias….no, rogamos por sugerencias!!! TT0TT**

**Andy: y finito….**

**Asi es, con estas preguntas cerramos este cap, esperamos sugerencias!**

**Andy: matta ne…**

**Matta ne….!!!**

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


End file.
